


当我们舔舐汗水

by saltorder



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltorder/pseuds/saltorder
Summary: 高塔风声呼呼作响。汗水、精液和不愿阐述的情感在体温下蒸发。
Relationships: Saladin Forge/Shaxx/Zavala, Shaxx/Zavala (Destiny)
Kudos: 8





	当我们舔舐汗水

如果说萨瓦拉是高塔最好的指挥官，那么沙克斯就是高塔最好的煽动者。此刻，站在萨拉丁面前的萨瓦拉，莫名想到此前听到的那些守护者对沙克斯的评价，后悔涌上了心头。  
“臭着脸干嘛？”  
沙克斯一手抱着一个红色的头盔，一手拿着赏金单朝他走来。他甚至连头盔都没有换，萨瓦拉在内心无声地长叹一口气。他转过头，求助般地看向萨拉丁，却只收到钢铁领主谴责般的眼神。劳逸结合，他该知道的。  
“转过来，看着我。”  
“嗯？什么——”  
视野突然变暗，只留下一部分光能投射进眼球。沙克斯帮他戴上了头盔。  
“好啦，这样你就不会被认出来了。”他调整了一下，“而且作战就应该穿好装备，你平时也应该像我一样戴上头盔。”  
“……你真的不打算换一套？”  
“为什么要换？没有人会注意到的，英灵节到处都有人带着跟我的头盔几乎一模一样的面具。”沙克斯顿了顿，接着说：“就连你的那套盔甲，我都可以说是熔炉竞技场的隐藏收藏，毕竟挺像的。”  
“你最好没有真的收藏这么一套。”  
沙克斯干笑三声：“谁知道呢。”

不得不说，回归战场的感觉确实不错，和过去的战友并肩作战尤其如此。萨瓦拉不止一次听见沙克斯叫他偶尔回熔炉竞技场一趟，他何曾没有想过？尽管猩红战争以来他一直忙得团团转，他也从来没对沙克斯的邀请说过一次“不”字。所以当这一次沙克斯又发出邀请的时候，他犹豫过后答应了下来。听说这件事之后过来帮忙接手事务的爱寇菈只对他说了一句注意休息。也许确实如此。  
圣城上空漂浮着的旅行者遮住了月亮的轨迹，让人难以分辨此刻究竟为何时。高塔依旧热闹，只不过有意愿参加竞技场的人已经少之又少，萨拉丁也干脆关闭了竞技场，三个泰坦一起躲进了萨瓦拉的家里。  
“你摧毁了他们！”沙克斯像个孩子一样咯咯直笑，偶尔还打个酒嗝，“我要给你个徽章。嗯……让我想想……”他一边嘟囔着一边摸索身上的口袋。  
“沙克斯你住手……”  
“啊哈！”沙克斯挥舞手中的记号笔，“我想好了，”他坐到萨瓦拉身旁压制住他，在他的胸口处的盔甲画了一个歪歪扭扭的笑脸，“我要给你的，嗝，是‘沙克斯特别赞赏奖’！”  
萨瓦拉推开他，他也没有生气，倒回他的位置继续笑。  
“还挺可爱。”萨拉丁又喝了一口酒，“画的不错，沙克斯。”  
“你们……唉……”  
“也没什么不好，难得放松一下。”萨拉丁又灌了一杯酒，自顾自地说，“你总是把太多东西背在肩上了。”  
他自己也不是不知道，萨瓦拉默默地喝了一口酒，没作反驳。  
屋子里沉默了下来。窗外传来气流穿过夹缝时尖锐的呼啸声，却让他们愈加放松下来。今天确实是一个不错的日子。  
金属刮蹭的声音非常细微，在萨瓦拉的耳中却显得极其刺耳。始作俑者不怀好意又小心翼翼地用脚刮蹭着他的腿。  
“停下。”他几乎是咬牙切齿地作出口型，沙克斯却如同听不懂一样侧了侧头，然后才恍然大悟般停下了动作。沙克斯很少会表现得得如此戏剧化，想到这一点，萨瓦拉的危机感几乎刺得他头痛欲裂。  
萨拉丁突然笑了起来，把萨瓦拉吓了一跳。他转过头，看见萨拉丁倚靠在沙发上，发出低沉的笑声。看起来是喝醉了。  
沙克斯靠了过来。他的手抚上了萨瓦拉的大腿，在上面划了一圈后轻轻地覆上他的手。窗外圣城的点点灯光照亮了沙克斯的眼睛，里面充斥的渴望不言而喻。  
“不……”萨瓦拉堪堪吐出一个气音便别过头去，他感觉自己几乎要被沙克斯眼中的欲望燃烧殆尽。他看向萨拉丁，却发现后者用着一种平静的眼神看着他。他的双眼如此清亮。  
“可以吗？”  
湿润而温热的气息喷洒在他的耳边。萨瓦拉闭上眼，回握住沙克斯准备抽离的手，算是作出了默许。  
沙克斯用嘴唇抿了一下他的耳垂，然后用牙齿留下了一个浅浅的印记。他直起身，扶着萨瓦拉的腰让他转过来，让他待会能够好受点。  
两双有力的手在他的身上游走，一点一点地剥落下他的盔甲。羞耻感让萨瓦拉一直紧闭双眼，却没想到这令他的触觉更加敏感。他听到盔甲碰撞在一起的声音，堆在自己的脚边。他的里衣被推上了胸口，皮肤接触到夜晚冰冷的空气和金属盔甲，而抚摸着他的干燥温暖的手不受他的控制，难以猜测它们的落点，令他既期待又害怕。萨拉丁从背后环抱着他，鼻息喷洒在他的后颈处。  
有什么取代了那双手，柔软而湿润，点落在他的皮肤上，从腹部开始，一点一点地向上移动。萨瓦拉意识到那是沙克斯的嘴唇，不禁全身颤抖了一下。  
“看着我。”沙克斯啄吻他的脸颊、鼻梁和眼睛，“睁开眼睛，看着我。”  
萨瓦拉睁开双眼，看着沙克斯近在咫尺的脸，隐藏在阴影中的双眼倒映着缓缓流动的蓝色荧光——那是他自己。  
他们浅浅地交换了一个吻。  
萨拉丁松开了怀抱，手一点一点地向下挪动，粗糙的指腹划过他的腰际和髋骨，直达目的地，用与外表毫不相似的灵巧动作解开了长裤的束缚。他没有急着拉下萨瓦拉的裤子，而是顺着布料间的缝隙向里探入，轻柔地揉搓起他已经半硬的阴茎。  
沙克斯的手重新抚上他的胸膛，找到那两颗肉粒揉搓起来，等到它们在他指间充血变大，又把其中一边纳入自己湿热的口中，用牙齿轻轻拉扯，用舌尖逗弄着它。  
“——”  
萨瓦拉整个人几乎像是全身触电一样弹跳了一下，健壮的大腿肌肉不受控制地收缩、放松，脚趾蜷缩起来。他急促地喘气，眼中一片水雾。  
指挥权在沉默中被交付到沙克斯手中。他慢慢地褪去萨瓦拉贴身的长裤，然后是潮湿的内裤，让它们随意地堆在地上。他从膝盖向下抚摸着萨瓦拉的大腿，在即将到达目的地的时候停了下来。  
“准备好了吗？”  
萨瓦拉接受了沙克斯凑过来的吻。沙克斯满足般地微笑了一下，不知道从哪里拿出来一管润滑剂，将它们挤满自己的手，然后挤进双腿隐秘的缝隙，指节碾过会阴，指尖抵上柔软但紧闭着的开口，让尚处于高潮余韵中的萨瓦拉微弱地颤栗起来。  
“哼……”萨瓦拉堪堪发出一丝气音，“你有备而来。”  
沙克斯没有回答。他用手指绕着穴口一下一下地按压，揉弄肌肉的皱褶，让入口慢慢地放松下来。  
半凝胶状态的润滑剂被沙克斯的动作打碎，沾湿了萨瓦拉身下的布料。  
一根手指，两根手指。沙克斯充满耐心，一点一点地开拓领土，指腹摩擦柔软的内壁，把冰凉的润滑剂搅得温暖，让紧张的肌肉变得放松而怠惰，然后把自己已经充血勃起的阴茎埋进温热湿软的内穴。  
他们同时发出一声叹息。  
萨拉丁的手不知何时悄悄抚上了萨瓦拉半勃的阴茎，握住它，缓慢地划过沟槽。沙克斯同时小幅度地挺腰，让坚硬的的顶端在柔软的肠壁上浅浅戳刺。  
萨瓦拉几乎难以忍受这种似有似无的快感，他感觉自己就像攀不上船舷的落水者，被海浪一下一下地推挤在船身上，同时被重力往下拉扯，直至海水淹没口鼻窒息。他弓起身，把头靠在沙克斯的肩上，咬住他侧后颈的皮肉，借此宣泄自己难以忍耐的情欲和无言的愤怒。  
沙克斯身上的气味和一丝金属味在嘴里蔓延。疼痛成为了一个信号，成为了进攻的号角。疼痛撕开了他伪装的假象，沙克斯的温柔在此刻消耗殆尽，他如同狂风暴雨降临般将自己的热情倾注到萨瓦拉身上，激烈的动作把萨瓦拉操进了萨拉丁坚实的怀抱里。  
不同颜色的皮肤相互接触，紧贴的地方如同烈焰引燃一般炽热，迅速地蔓延到其他部位。一切都很热，情欲和汗水在他的皮肤上蒸腾，侵入体内的肉刃灼热得令人颤抖。抽插带起的黏腻水声像幽灵一样钻进他的耳朵。萨瓦拉头昏脑胀，就像是高热煮沸了大脑，于是他张开嘴，想要呼吸冰凉的空气，却让喘息和细碎的啜泣从唇间逃逸出来，几乎如同示弱般柔软。  
被体温烘得温暖的盔甲像壁垒一样抵在他的后背，手臂紧锁着他的身体。两根手指从脸颊旁绕出，探进他的口腔，摩擦他的牙齿，恶作剧般地搅动他的舌头，让唾液无法被吞咽下去，只能从嘴角边滑落，濡湿他的衣服。而另一只手依然不急不慢地玩弄他的阴茎，顺着血管往下揉弄、按压，让它的顶端一刻不停地吐出晶莹剔透的液体，把交合处弄得一塌糊涂。  
前后夹击的快感将他逼上了顶峰，然后山巅破碎，他迅速往下坠落。他的脚背弓起，肠壁绞紧入侵者，被握住的阴茎喷吐出浓稠的精液。沙克斯被刺激得闷哼一声，差点射在肠道里面。他抽出来，在萨瓦拉略显冰凉的腿间摩擦，在后者的战栗之下射在了他的小腹上。  
“指挥官。”  
沙克斯把萨瓦拉疲软的身躯靠上自己的身体，压低的声音在胸膛之间震动，隆隆作响。他用自己的脸颊磨蹭萨瓦拉的脸颊。  
“萨瓦拉。”  
他又呢喃道。  
他变了个姿势，引导着萨瓦拉抬起身体，让他半跪在沙发上，上半身靠着自己，而大腿被分开。刚射完的阴茎从萨瓦拉的腿间垂下，软趴趴地贴在沙克斯的腹部。萨拉丁的拇指紧压着他的肌肉，从两侧肩胛骨往下滑，同时停在尾椎骨上，而其他手指则变成了铁钳，紧紧握住他的髋骨。  
萨瓦拉双手撑住沙克斯的肩膀，抬高身体的同时把腰往下沉。高潮后的余韵还未停息，当萨拉丁缓慢而平稳地进入他的时候，他像被拨弄的弦一样颤抖。  
钢铁领主的动作节奏而富有力度，每一次抽离和进入都有条不紊，重重地碾过柔软而炽热的深处。萨瓦拉不自觉地想要合并双腿，却只能和沙克斯的腿紧紧相贴。他把呻吟和喘息隐藏在逐渐粗重的鼻息中，胸膛一起一伏，乳首擦过沙克斯的嘴唇。  
无形的烈焰又一次地裹住了他，灼烧他的内脏，烘烤出他的汗水，让他头脑昏沉，心跳加速，在胸腔深处随着萨拉丁的动作击打着鼓点，汗水随着肌肉的线条往下滑落。当萨拉丁终于结束，草草地射上他的脊背的时候，他早已大汗淋漓，近乎浑身湿透。  
萨瓦拉几乎是瘫坐下来一般靠上椅背。久经沙场的身体并没有那么不堪疲劳，但是他的内心被满足和喜悦充实，促使他在最亲密也最信任的两个人中间完全放松下来。  
“我应该帮你清理一下。”  
“也许吧。”指挥官用着他平时绝对不会用的拉长语调说，“但是不是现在。”  
沙克斯看着他，想起那只只会在英灵节出现的黑色小猫，它就像萨瓦拉此时此刻那般慵懒。  
“明天。”  
萨拉丁叹息一声，靠上椅背。  
“我知道。”萨瓦拉闭上眼睛，呼吸高塔冰凉的空气，“但是至少……不用那么着急。我和沙克斯还在这里，而你也还会回来。”  
沙克斯听着他们说话，没有出声，只是靠着椅背，抱着萨瓦拉的腰。  
高塔的风声还在呼呼作响。


End file.
